secrets
by gpsc21497
Summary: What secret is Callie and Arizona hiding and who will find out
1. Chapter 1

Summary what is Callie and Arizona's big secret and who is the first to find out in the hospital

**I don't own any of the characters they belong to Shonda im just borrowing them. Its my first Calzona fic will be looking for a beta for this story so I can bounce ideas off first few chapters will start off short hopefully get longer. This is something I have had in my head for a while it's a different take on how Callie and Arizona got together**

Callie leaves the apartment and just before she closes the door behind her she turns around and says " I will see you at work the best thing about people thinking we are friends we can hang out at each others place without raising suspicion although, it's a good job Christina was working last night or she would know that we are more than friends so its your place tonite" and with a sexy wink she closes the door behind her and heads to the hospital.

"Torres" booms Mark "what the hell happened to you and Blondie last night you just disappeared from Joes, is everything ok" Mark eyes Callie suspiciously as he wants to know whats going on in his friends head. " yeah Mark Arizona wasn't feeling well and since my apartment was closer and Christina was at the hospital, I figured I would take her there and let her sleep on the sofa she's due in soon" and with a smile she heads to the ortho department.

A couple of hours later Mark joins everyone in the cafeteria. "Right does anyone know whats going on with Torres im pretty sure she is seeing someone"

"What makes you think that" answers Teddy " Well" the older surgeon continues "Torres has the im getting laid look on her face and if anyone should know that look its me, I have seen it more times than I can remember and im disappointed that I have never been the cause that she has that look, god knows I have seriously we have been friends long enough to know the look".

" Well" answers Christina "May by Robbins knows who she is seeing they do seem to spend a lot of time together, and speaking of the lesbian mafia now here they come" just as Christina said this all the surgeons turn their head and watch Callie and Arizona head towards them

"Why do I get the feeling that I was being spoken about" said Callie as she sits down with her tray. "

"You were but only because these fools think you are seeing someone" answers Bailey "And you know I hate getting involved in people's personal business but you have been a lot happier the last 2 months, So someone must be putting a smile on your face" Callie just smiles her trademark smile and answers as normal as she can

" Cant I just be happy my life is pretty fantastic just now and I have amazing friends whats not to smile about."

"Blondie" shouts Mark " What do you know, I know you know something although what I don't understand is why you and Torres haven't hooked up yet, I thought since you are both gay you would have by now".

" My dear Mark" sighs Arizona" Just because 2 gay people are friends does not mean its mandatory or written in the rules that we have to hook up,Plus im seeing someone"

"Oh who" asks Christina finally coming into the conversation "I didn't know you were seeing someone."

"Yeah" answers the blonde "It was just a couple of dates and it's still new but we are not exclusive or anything yet" just as Arizona finishes what she said she feels her phone vibrate

_Really Dr Robbins I wonder who this person is you are seeing you would think after 2 months of just us hooking up you would call that exclusive no_ xx

Arizona smirks at her phone before she replies

_Well I don't know this certain someone hasn't asked me to be exclusive yet maybe she will tonight_

Teddy noticing the look on Arizona's face puts her hand on her friend's arm " I am guessing that whoever the text was from is the person that is putting that smile on your face. Im glad your happy whoever she is" Arizona just smiles at her friend and nods.

Arizona is walking back to peds discussing a case with Teddy when she feels herself being pulled into a stairwell and her lips being attacked by someone. When she eventually gets her head together she realises she recognises those lips and relaxes into the kiss .After a few minutes of this impromptu hot make out she pulls away as air becomes a problem. " You do realise I could have been anybody walking past, plus I was walking with Teddy shes probably still talking not realising I have disappeared" she says still trying to get her breath back.

" Yeah well I have been dying to kiss you all day and this was the only place we could have privacy no one uses these stairs" replies her companion.

" Look I better go" answers the blonde "Teddy is probably looking for me but I will see you tonite." she gives this person one last kiss on the lips and heads back out the stairwell where she runs into Teddy.

" There you are Arizona I was wondering where you went, one minute I was talking and when I looked around you were gone em what were you doing in the stairwell" Arizona looking flustered and trying to come up with an answer

" Oh it was my mum and I just needed a minute to myself" "

"Oh ok" replies Teddy not entirely convinced and they both turn and continue their journey to peds but as they were walking Teddy could have sworn she just saw Callie Torres coming out of that same stairwell.

At 6pm Teddy sees Callie leave the hospital but she wasn't headed in the direction of her apartment or Joes in fact the way she was headed was like she was going to Arizona's, which was interesting because Teddy is sure Arizona said she was having her date round for dinner. Teddy quickens her pace to get to the end of the street only to see Callie getting into a cab so she quickly heads to Joes she needs to talk to Mark. As Teddy enters Joes she immediately spots Mark and stomps over

" So this person Arizona is seeing I think its Callie " says an excited Teddy to Mark. "

What they can't be you heard that speech Robbins gave me today why do you think they are dating." Teddy then goes on to tell Mark about the stairwell incident and Callie looking like she was going to Arizona's and that Arizona look really flustered after the stairwell incident, like she had just been kissed because she had her i have just had the most amazing kiss ever face.

" Interesting" replies Mark "You up for a little fun to weed them out, we wont let on that we know or suspect but i am pretty sure they will crack if we try to set Callie up on dates their faces will say it all" Teddy clinks her glass with Marks and smiles " Your on Sloan"

"Wow Arizona that food was amazing even if you did order in" They both take their wine glasses and head towards Arizona's Sofa

" Thanks I just didn't have time to go to the store plus you know you cook better than me" answers Arizona with a smile, "Plus I believe we have a conversation that needs to be finished from today"

" oh yeah" replies her date "We do" ok this is it she tells herself the one thing you have tried to get the courage to do for weeks just put on your big girl pants and do it she she leans over and takes Arizona's hands.

" Arizona the last 2 months have been amazing but I want more so will you Arizona Robbins be my girlfriend and make us exclusive" The biggest smile appears on Arizona's face and her dimples pop

" You have no idea how long I have wanted to call you my girlfriend but I didn't want to rush you because I know you have had a bad relationship before, and thought you were scared to take it further. I thought you were just happy dating and I was happy going at your pace so yes I would love to be your girlfriend" The other woman smiles her biggest smile

" Really thank god now I can call Arizona Robbins my girlfriend" Arizona leans in towards her girlfriend and answers

" And now I can call Calliope Torres my girlfriend but are you still ok we keep it between us, I still don't want us shouting it around the hospital I kind of like it that it's just us that know about each other" Callie just nods and leans in to kiss Arizona then stands and takes Arizona's hand and leads her to the bedroom and closes the door

**So this is the first chapter should I continue or not and if someone wants to be my beta so I can show my chapters too and share my ideas before I put them in a chapter or just to let me know whats good or bad in a chapter let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to let you know I wont write sex scenes I will just insinuate that's what happened my wife who im running this by doesn't want me to write them so sorry if it disappoints**

Its been a couple of weeks since Callie and Arizona became official but they made an agreement not to do anything in the hospital as they were bound to get caught if they did, and that's a whole can of worms they didn't want to open yet so they settled for any alone time they could get in each others apartment. Callie at the moment is standing at the bar waiting for the round of drinks she just ordered and watches her friends and girlfriend. She watches the blonde laughing at something Teddy has said and she smiles at the thought of Arizona being hers. Shes happy and content at the moment and enjoying that their relationship is something just between them for now with no one at the hospital getting involved. Callie thinks back to 2 weeks ago when their parents found out they were dating. Callies dad found out by accident he made a trip to Seattle to surprise her and got the shock of his life when Callie answered the door with nothing but a t-shirt and underpants, and Arizona walking out of Callies room in the same state of dress asking her to hurry and get rid of who it was because she's waiting and she doesn't like waiting. So at that point Callie had no excuse but to introduce Arizona has her girlfriend and in a move that shocked Callie Carlos welcomed Arizona with open arms and took them both out to dinner to get to know Arizona better. Arizona's parents were introduced to Callie through Skype the next morning they knew she was dating someone but didn't know who, and Callie got on well with Arizona's parents especially her mum in fact they have both agreed to take vacation time and go and visit Arizona's parents in the flesh.

Callie is interrupted from her thoughts with Joe clearing his throat " Sorry to pull you out of your day-dream Callie but ive been telling you your drinks were ready for 5 minutes" and he smiles

" oh sorry Joe I was just in my own little world thanks for the drinks" Callie lifts the tray and heads over to the table with her friends and girlfriend.

"Yo Torres what took you so long did you make the drinks yourself we are dying of thirst here" Callie flops into the chair beside Arizona and replies

"Next time get your own damn drinks" Mark just raises his hands in defeat. Teddy suddenly jumps up and starts pulling her friends up to dance Callie and Arizona just wave them off for the moment as they just want to be alone together without ears listening into them.

"So I was thinking" whispers Arizona "I was going to take my vacation in a couple of weeks and go and see my parents why don't you take your vacation time then as well and we can go together, and maybe go and see your dad" Callie turns to look at Arizona and smiles and just nods her head as she can't really say anything back as Christina heads back to the table.

A couple of hours later everyone is having a good time when a brunette comes towards the table and stops beside Callie. Callie who wasn't paying attention finally turns to look at the brunette. "Em can I help you" asks Callie which now grabs the attention of the rest of the table including the blue eye blonde sitting beside her.

" Yeah" answers the brunette "I couldn't help but watch you tonight and I think you are absolutely stunning, and I wanted to come and see if I could by you a drink and mayby see if you wanted to dance" at this point Arizona looks like shes about to jump over the table and tell this hussy to back off but she knows she needs to keep her temper and jealousy in check or everyone will be suspicious, especially since Callie is supposed to be single so of course she would have people lining up for her, The problem is she's not single.

"Damn" says Arizona but she didn't realise she said it out loud til everyone turned to look at her and she shrinks back into her chair. She could have sworn she can see the twinkle in Callies eye when she turned to look at her and a smile grace Callies lips. Boy Callie is enjoying this thinks Arizona and swallows the rest of her drink then heads to the bar to get another.

When Arizona heads back to the table she doesn't see Callie wondering where her girlfriend is she asks Miranda as shes the only one seated.

" Hey Miranda where's Callie" But then she hears her girlfriends laugh and looks towards the dance floor and sees Callie dancing with slutty McHomewrecker, who is obviously more interested in getting into her girlfriends pants although Callie does look like she trying to dance as far a way as possible. Once again Arizona swallows her drink and grabs her bag and coat.

"Ok Bailey I will see you tomorrow I have the early shift so enjoy the rest of your night" she shrugs on her coat and heads out the bar.

Arizona is woken with a pounding on her apartment door and as she walks through the livingroom she stubs her toe on the coffee table " son of a" cries Arizona as she pulls her door open ready to give hell to whoever woke her up. Standing there swaying is her clearly intoxicated girlfriend.

"hey baby I thought I would come and see you I missed you when you left, so I thought I would come and give you a good night kiss" as she leans forward Arizona moves out the way but also puts her arms out to grip Callie before she falls and closes the door behind her.

" Callie did you drink all the tequila from Joes, Were you and yang having a drinking competition again." Callie just throws herself on the sofa. "What happened to your brunette friend you looked like you were having fun when I left".Callie lifts her head looking confused until realisation dawned on her.

" Oh you mean Jennifer yeah I sent her packing after her hands got too well handsy. I told her I wasn't interested in dating at the moment being a busy surgeon and all so she found some redhead and left with her, and after I drank Grey and yang under the table I told them I was going home and grabbed a cab here to see you. You know you are really beautiful and have the most amazing eyes" And she gives her breathtaking smile. Arizona smiles back and gets up and heads to the kitchen. She comes back minutes later with a glass of water and some Tylenol

" You are gonna need them in the morning now sleep because you have work tomorrow and i don't think your patients would appreciate you breathing tequila all over them" she kisses Callies pout on her lips and takes her hand so they can head to the bedroom, she hands Callie some sleepwear she has left there and they both climb into the bed. Callie snuggles into Arizona's side and quickly falls asleep with the blonde not too far behind

"So you are going to Miami for 2 weeks" asks Christina "when are you going"

"I am going next week I have some vacation days saved up, so I thought I would go home and see my dad and my mum so the apartments yours for 2 whole weeks to do what you want just please clean up your mess."

"Don't worry Torres you know me do you think I would let you come back to a messy apartment, actually don't answer that" said Christina "cos you know it will be but I need to speak to you preferable before you go to Miami its important" just before Christina tells Callie what she wants to say they are joined by Meredith,Owen Teddy,Arizona and Mark.

"Ok yang spill whats up" asks Callie

"Well you know how me and Owen just got married, well we just bought a place together so i am moving out, and I thought you might want to look for a new room-mate either before or after your vacation"

"Jeez Yang how am I gonna find someone at such sort notice" sighs Callie just then I a voice she wasn't expecting to answer said

" I will take the room" everyone turns there to see who spoke and realised it was Arizona.

" Don't you already have a place rollergirl" answers Christina

"Well yeah but my lease its up at the end of the month and I wasn't sure if I wanted to renew, plus it gets lonely living on your own so your rooms perfect I can share with my friend and i am right across from the hospital but only if Callies ok with it"

Callie smiles and replies "Of course you can have the room if Christina moves out while im away I can help you move in when I get back" Arizona smiles and answers

" Perfect it gives me a week to pack up my place before I go away and visit my parents for 2 weeks then I will be all set to move when I come back"

" Interesting" answers Mark with a smirk. Owen looks over to Mark and wonders why he is smirking

"Sloan why you smiling about Arizona moving in with Torres, it's not like your invited and it's not like you will get any near Arizona you don't have the right equipment"

"Because Hunt im just thinking of all the hot women these 2 will bring home on a weekly basis, it will be all my fantasies in one" Callie then leans over and slaps his head

**Ok heres chapter 2 if there's anything you want to see let me know hope you enjoyed it**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow guys thank you whoever is following this story and the reviews I so appreciate it. I will apologise in advance if some words don't sound American im Scottish so I have to keep reminding myself that I kind of have to think American. I will add some drama. I think I might get to 10 chapters then it will probably be done. Sooooooo heres the next chapter happy reading calzona sisters**

Mark, Owen and Derek carried the last of the boxes into Callies apartment then threw themselves on to the sofa. " I think that's the last of them" grunts Mark "Trust Blondie to get paged just when the hard work was beginning" Callie throws a pillow at him then heads back to the kitchen.

"Yeah well she has been on vacation for 2 weeks and she is after all the best peds surgeon in the country, so of course she is going to come back and be loaded down with cases and surgeries but am sure she appreciates it. Oh Owen how is it going with Christina" Callie asks as she walks over to the 3 doctors with 4 bottles of beer and hands them out Owen takes the beer from Callie takes a drink and smiles

"well you know Christina her idea of cleaning is picking everything up off the floor and sitting it on the sofa" this makes everyone laugh and Callie thinking shes glad she no longer has to live with Christina and her mess.

"Who's up for Joes I will tell Meredith to get everyone to meet us there "said Derek the 4 surgeons stand up and head out the apartment. By the time everyone else has arrived Callie and the guys have already had their fill of alcohol. Callie has challenged Owen to a game of darts while Mark and Derek are talking about their childhood and how much Mark loves Dereks mum. Arizona offers to go to the bar and get the drinks while everyone else heads to sit down. While Arizona waits for the drinks she feels someone step up beside her and whisper in her ear,

" Have I told you lately how beautiful you are" Arizona turns around looks into those brown eyes she loves so much and shows a dimpled smile and whispers back

"Not today you haven't but I must add not as beautiful as you" They are interrupted with the bartender placing the drinks on the bar and they head to the table. Just as they get to the table Arizona hears April saying

"maybe Arizona will tag along" Arizona looks confused and wonders why her name was mentioned and looks to Teddy. Teddy then goes on to explain about the great guy she met and they want to go out tomorrow night the problem is his sister is in town and he doesn't want her to be left out since they don't see each other all that often, and it would be great if Teddy knew anyone. When she mentioned about male friends she had found out her dates sister was gay.

"And what's that got to do with Arizona" asks an annoyed Callie

"Well" replies April "Arizona is also gay and no ones saying she needs to date the women just tag along with Teddy". Arizona is shaking her head saying its not a good idea.

" Actually" pipes up Mark "its perfect I know that you aint dating because you haven't mentioned the women you were dating in weeks, so i am guessing it didn't work so go on the double date with Altman live a little get laid" and he smirks and takes another drink. Teddy puts her hand on Arizonas arm and begs with her eyes. Arizona takes a glance at Callie who is saying so much with her eyes.

"Robbins" said Karev "Is there something stopping you from going out on the date because Sloan is right you haven't spoken about anybody recently and you really do need to get back on the saddle " just then Alex feels a kick to his shine at the same time Callie pretends theres something interesting across the bar. Arizona finally admits defeat and throws her hands in the air and shouts"FINE".

Teddy can't hide her excitement and explains how David and his sister Melanie will pick them up straight from the hospital at 8 and she knows Arizona finishes at 7 so she will meet her in the lobby. Arizona really couldn't bring herself to look at Callie after agreeing to the date she knows Callie will have anger and fire in her eyes, and Arizona knows if she looks at her she will crack and admit everything so she keeps looking away. She feels her phone vibrate and takes it out to reads the message

_We are so going to talk when we get home C_

Luck would be on Arizonas side though as she and Callie didn't go back to the apartment alone they had some house guests for the night so they didn't get to have that talk

Teddy was pacing the lobby wondering where Arizona was she is just hoping Arizona wont stand her up but she doesn't have time to dwell when she sees David and Melanie heading towards her. " Teddy" smiles David "This is my sister Melanie, Melanie this beautiful woman is Teddy" Teddy extends her had to Melanie to shake, "So where is your friend Arizona" Just as David asked the question someone clears their throat behind him which makes everyone look. Teddy smiles when she sees Arizona standing there and introduces David and Melanie, Melanie clearly likes what she is seeing when she looks at Arizona and holds onto Arizonas hand a little longer than Arizona would like.

" So" asks Teddy "Will we get out of here". David and Melanie nod and follow Arizona and Teddy out the hospital.

Callie arrives at Joes and spots Meredith, Christina, Lexie and April in one of the booths and head over.

" Hey guys sorry im late surgery ran long now where's my drink" Lexi hands her a glass of white wine and Callie takes a big drink and sighs then she asks what she has been missing before she got there.

"Well" answers Meredith" looks like Robbins date is going well the women she is with is hanging on every word she says" Callie whips her head round to see where Meredith is looking and indeed there is Arizona laughing with a redhead who also has her hand on Arizonas arm, She does however see Arizona subtly move her arm away but continue to laugh at something the redhead has said. Christina rolls her eyes and cackles before she said

" Well looks like rollergirl has a rollermate who would have thought mcPerky would find someone just as perky as her the world is going mad" and continues to throw back another shot. Callie has had enough of watching Arizona with this bimbo and gulps the rest of her wine tells the rest of the table she is tired and heads home.

Callie is pacing the apartment waiting for Arizona to get home from her date its already gone 3 so Callie is growing more pissed, Joe kicks everyone out at 2.30 and it doesn't take 30 mins to get home especially since the apartment is across the street. Callie stops pacing when she hears keys in the lock knowing this must be Arizona so she sits down on the sofa and waits.

Arizona is trying to enter the apartment as quietly as she can hoping not to wake quietly what she wasn't expecting was for Callie to still be up waiting. She puts on her brightest smile tries to clear her mind then speaks. " Hey baby I thought you would have been sleeping is everything ok"

Callie looks at her like she has just developed 2 heads and jumps back up and starts pacing, Arizona closes her eyes as she knows there is a full on Spanish rant coming so before Callie starts Arizona shouts to get Callies attention. Callie stops pacing when she hears her name and spins around to face Arizona.

" Oh no you don't you will not shout at me to get me to calm down. Joes closed 30 minutes ago and we stay right across the street what the heck have you been doing all this time, I left like 3 hours ago and don't you dare tell me its you were still at the bar all this time with Hoochy mama and her brother and don't you dare give me the puppy dog eyes. I saw you in the bar tonight, she was all over you her hands were all over you and yet you didn't seem to mind. Did you forget you were in a relationship did that just go out your head when she fluttered her eye lashes at you, we are in a relationship Arizona, I was looking forward to our first night in our apartment I thought we could live together and pretend to be room mates to our friends while actually living together as a couple. It was a good idea and I was looking forward to spending our first night together but those plans were ruined, then tonight they were ruined again because you had to be all noble and accompany Teddy on a double date. Arizona we are not just girlfriends anymore you know that", Callie stops to take a breath and just before Arizona can reply Callie holds up her hand

"Don't bother Arizona I don't want to hear it just now I am going to bed please don't join me" Arizona just watched Callie go to their room she just sighs and shakes her head she knows there is no reasoning with Callie tonight but tomorrow she will listen.

**So please don't hit me with a brick for leaving it there however I am going to have someone find out at the beginning of the next chapter and at the end they will come clean but there is a big reveal.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews it means a lot. So onto the next chapter**

It has been a couple of days since the argument with Callie or rather since Callie shouted at Arizona and Arizona said nothing which means Arizona was pissed, Callie didn't even give her time to explain she just assumed the worst and let her Latina temper get the better of her. Arizona knows she needs to speak to Callie and let her explain otherwise people in the hospital are going to suspect something, especially since Callie shouldn't really be pissed about her 'roommate' going on a date. Just as she is about to head to the cafeteria she gets a page to their bench. Arizona sighs and heads out the hospital, when she arrives at the bench she sees the Latina waiting for her and before Arizona can say something Callie jumps up and beats her to it.

"Arizona I am so so sorry about the other night, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I should have allowed you to speak and not just assumed that you did anything behind my back. It's just that it drove me crazy seeing her hands all over you knowing that you were mine and you were only there to help Teddy out because you are a good person and only want to make people happy". Callie stops to catch her breath and before she can say anything else Arizona cuts her off.

"Calliope you hurt me when you basically accused me of going behind your back, then you didn't give me the chance to explain myself, you expected the worst and then you walked away from me and haven't said one word to me in 2 days, and the worse thing is I didn't do anything wrong, Melanie and David left about 1 then me and Teddy stayed and had some more drinks with Grey and Yang. I then waited with Teddy till she got a cab then I came home. And then what did I come home too , I came home to an angry Latina who thought I was screwing someone else behind her back because she was jealous and wouldn't even let me explain myself". Arizona looks at Callie and sees sorrow and remorse in her beautiful chocolate eyes, Arizona knows in this moment she is going to forgive Callie it's been killing her the last 2 days not speaking to her partner even though she was angry, it melted as soon as Callie looked at her. Arizona sighs and looks back into Callies eyes and continues, "you do know it's extremely hot when you get Jealous "and allows her dimples to pop when she smiles. Callie pulls the blonde forward and crashes her lips to Arizona's saying sorry over and over between kisses. What neither women notice is that someone has seen them and a smiles crosses this person face they are so going to have fun with this piece of information they have just discovered.

It was a long tiring day for everyone so Christina asked if everyone wanted to meet at Joes for some drinks to try to forget the horrible day at the hospital. There was a big bus crash and there were many broken bones, internal bleeding in some and minor injuries on others, and it was adults and kids that were affected so it was all hands on deck. Luckily there were no casualties but everyone was exhausted so they agreed a drink would be good before heading home.

As the night wears on everyone is having a good time however Callie is interrupted for the 5th time by someone either wanting to buy her a drink or wanting to dance and each time Callie has turned them down. Everyone has started to wonder why Callie is refusing to get to know any of these girls.

"Torres" shouts Christina "what is wrong with you, you have had at least 5 women throwing yourself at you and you have turned all of them down". Callie looks at Arizona at swallows her drink.

"I don't know Yang I am just not feeling it at the moment."

Christina not buying it looks to Arizona and asks " Robbins what happened on your double date with Altman the other night it looked very cosy." Teddy explains to Christina just what Arizona had said to Callie earlier that day.

"Actually Arizona" continues Teddy "David has texted me all day asking for your number for Melanie, apparently she had a really good the other night and she wants to get together with you again." Arizona smiles and look to Callie from the side before she tells Teddy she wasn't feeling it and doesn't plan on seeing Melanie again.

"Callie" buts in Mark "The new plastics nurse has asked about you she wants to know if you were single and wanted me to pass on your number to her, I think she is wanting to get up close and personal with our very own Latina ortho goddess" and he smirks

"Hang on" replies Callie "Is this the plastics nurse you have tried to screw for weeks but she keeps blowing you off", mark nods and Callie continues" now we know why she keeps blowing you off she plays for my team" and she laughs at Marks scowl and takes another drink.

After another hour and after more people try to get Callie and even Arizona's number and Mark and Teddy trying to persuade the 2 surgeons to agree to go out with Melanie and the Plastics nurse Callie can see that Arizona is about to explode and knows it's all going to come out.

"That's it" shouts Arizona "there will be no more dates with Callie and random redheads and plastic nurses and I sure as hell will not be going out with Melanie again" she breathes.

" Eh excuse me Robbins" answers Christina loving this outburst from the Perky peds surgeon "I don't think you grasp how all this roommate thing works but I can tell you it doesn't involve saying who your roommate can and cannot date ." Arizona is making daggers at Christina and Callie knows Arizona is about to drop a bomb on their friends, and she is actually glad as she thinks its time they all knew.

"Actually Yang I think you will find I do have a say on who my roommate can and cannot date and vice versa when said roommate is my wife."

After hearing Arizona's outburst Mark and Teddy high-five then realisation crosses their faces at what Arizona just said. " Wait what did you just say" asks a shocked Teddy, "Did you just call Callie your wife".

Christina just as shocked replies "I was so not expecting that when I saw you 2 making out earlier today, I just figured you were dating or something hence why I was trying to set up Callie with all those bitches because I knew one of you would give up and admit you were seeing each , But I did not expect you to say you were married, wow Torres for once I am actually speechless you finally got one over on me." Christina then takes a drink as everyone else still looks shocked.

Teddy now turns to her best friend. " You 2 need to start talking I was the same as Yang, Melanie even though is really gay was just a ruse to get you 2 to admit you were dating but I did not expect this."

Callie finishes her drink knowing she should help her wife out and goes to explain that it was when they both went on vacation, they had dated for 6 months before that point then they both agreed to meet in Miami spend some time with Callie's family then go to Boston to see Arizona's family, then they made a detour to LA to see Addison and just decided to do it and Addison was a witness.

" Well well well who would have thought that Robbins and Torres would be able to pull one over our eyes" exclaims Bailey "perky and bad ass are married this is going to be fun when everyone at the hospital finds out" and she can't help but laugh as she takes a drink.

"well now that everyone knows why doesn't me and Arizona go and get some more drinks" said Callie as she pulls her wife towards the bar

While their friends were at the bar Teddy leans in and whispers to Mark " Do you think it will be a good idea if we throw them a surprise wedding where everyone is there including their parents, I guess they kind of deserve it." Marks nods and they agree to let everyone else know tomorrow as they will need everyone involved if it is going to work

**Ok short chapter but I had to get this out while I knew what I wanted to say sorry about grammar mistakes and such**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys its not a chapter just wanted to let you I went back through the chapters and rechecked everything and hopefully corrected the grammar and made them more readable thanks for continuing to read**


End file.
